Moving in Dilemma - Ron and Hermione
by Morgan-Jayde
Summary: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have just moved in together. Already they are beginning to realise that although they are living together, much more has arisen in their relationship.


Part 1:

"Okay, I think that's everything." Ron said as he carefully set a box down beside the couch.

Hermione looked over from where she was unpacking a box in the kitchen. A smile grew over her face as she ran towards Ron, jumped into his arms and kissed him tenderly. Ron deepened the kiss as he led them both over to the couch.

"Finally." Hermione smiled as they separated.

Ron kissed his girlfriend once more as he tried not to get too excited. He sat down beside her on the couch, wrapped his arm around Hermione and gazed around the room. It was all theirs. Hermione snuggled into his chest as she too, looked around the room in astonishment.

"How did we get here? I'm lying on the couch with my best friend/boyfriend in this newly brought house. Most of our adolescents was spent needing to save the world or fight dark wizards." Hermione asked, staring up into Ronald's sparkling eyes. Their time was theirs, and only theirs.

"How the bloody hell do I know?" Ron shrugged as a laugh escaped his lips/

"Well, these boxes arnt going to unpack themselves." Hermione said as she struggles to separate from Ron.

She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the kitchen to continue unpacking the 2nd last box.

"I'll go set up the bedroom then." Ron yelled from the living room.

Hermione could hear him jog up the stairs; a smile suddenly appearing on her face.

"This is really happening" She whispered to herself as she stacked glass cups into the cupboards above the sink.

She set up the stereo and switched to one of her favourite songs.

"Say it again for me, 'cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind. Say it again for me, it's like the whole world stops to listen, when you tell me you're in love…. Say it again." Hermione sang as she rummaged through a box on the far corner of the bench.

She didn't realise Ron was leaning against the door frame, listening to her every word with a smile on his face. He was astonished that he could have gotten so lucky. He got the most beautiful girl in the world, and she was all his. He silently crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered;

"You're the only one who blows my mind."

He kissed her cheek as she tried her best not to blush. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. When they pulled apart, they simply laughed in each others arms.

Part 2:

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*  
Hermione rolled over onto Ron's chest and kissed him on the cheek as she managed to wake herself up properly.

"Come on baby, time to get up." She whispered close to his face. Ron groaned at the thought of getting up so early.  
As Hermione opened up the blinds, a bright light burst its way into the room. Ron quickly grabbed the blankets and pulled them over his face.

"Come on lazy bones" she laughed as she hit his bum to try and get him up. Ron still refused to get up, so Hermione decided to go have a shower.

"Okay… well if you're not going to get up, you can't join me in the shower." Teased Hermione. As she closed the door, Ron had made his decision.

"I cant let her be lonely now can I." He thought  
He jumped out of bed, and made his way to his gorgeous girlfriend.

_2 hours later_

"Okay well, I'll see you this afternoon." Hermione said nervously.

"Good luck 'Mione! I'm sure you'll be fine." Ron answered as he kissed her forehead.

She hugged him tight, and gathered the strength to walk through the front door and become a ministry of magic worker.  
Ron waved her goodbye as the car pulled out of the driveway. She blew him a kiss, and before he knew it, she was gone. Ron spent most of the day sitting on the couch watching something that muggles called, T.V. He become interesting on so many of the channels and shows they broadcasted that before he knew it, it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and he hadn't done any work with unpacking yet.  
*knock knock*

"Come in!" Ron yelled from the study.

Harry walked in to find his best friend with his head in a box.

"Um Ron, what are you doing exactly?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ohh, um" He answered as he pulled his head out and realised how stupid he must of looked.

"Im just trying to find out how to unpack everything." He continued with a smirk on his face.

"Right. Well its quite easy. You grab something, and put it somewhere new." Harry answered as he leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"I know that mate, but if I put it somewhere, chances are Hermione's not going to agree with it." He replied shrugging.

" Come on. She's not that difficult. I'm sure she would love the help, I mean, it is your house to, so you have to help out." Harry replied trying his best not to laugh at his friend.

"Ahh well. Do you want a beer?" Ron asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure." He shrugged as he left his leaning post to occupy a seat out the back in the cool summer breeze.

"So how have you and Hermione been going anyway?" Harry asked as he took another mouthful of beer.

" Yeah pretty good. That book I gave you for your 17th helped a lot in my case!" Ron smiled as he gazed out at the beautiful landscape right behind his house. He could see large mountains in the distance, white fluffy clouds in the sky, and not a gnome in sight. Life was good.

Part 3:  
"Im home!" Hermione smiled as she walked through the door. She was so glad to be home.. but that was until she took a look around the place. The smile quickly faded.

"Ron?" Hermione asked shocked.

"In here!" Ron yelled from an upstairs bedroom.

Hermione dropped her bag on the kitchen counter and made her way upstairs. There she found Ron rummaging through their cupboard. She took a deep breath and sat on the bed, arms crossed. Ron looked up curiously to find her staring at him, but lost for words.

"I thought you were going to unpack today." Hermione asked trying to keep her words calm.

"Yeah I was, I got busy." Ron said as he took a seat next to her. Hermione stood up, took his hand and led him downstairs.

"Oh really? You were busy?! Doing what? Eating chips?!" She said as she picked up 2 packets of potato chips. Her voice had begun to grow louder and stronger. Ron knew he was in trouble.

"Okay, so I ate some chips, I can't starve you know!" He answered raising his voice to match her level.

"I don't expect you to starve Ronald! But I don't expect you to sit on the couch watching T.V. all day when you could have been unpacking so there wasn't as much to do when I got home!" She answered clenching her fists.

"For you information; I did start unpacking, but then Harry came over and we had a few beers! He left 10 minutes before you got home. I'm not a super wizard Hermione! I cant do everything you want!" He yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

" God! I don't expect you to be a super wizard! But I'm not your mother Ron! I'm not going to clean up after you all the time!" She answered raising her voice even further.

"Yeah but you're my girlfriend and your meant to love me for me!" He screamed.

"AND IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULD HELP ME!" She screamed louder.

"AND WHAT IF I DON'T LOVE YOU?" He yelled raising his hands.

There was silence. Hermione was in tears and Ron was speechless. How could he of said that? He knew it wasn't true, but it just slipped out. Hermione stormed out of the house and apparated to Harry and Ginny's. Ron thought it best not to follow her, she needed time. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"How could I be so stupid?" He asked himself.

Part 4:

"It'll be alright Hermione, just try and calm down." Ginny suggested as she hugged her friend tight.

"What do we do?" Harry mouthed to Ginny

"I don't know. Tissue? Drink?" Ginny mouthed back,

"Ahh im wasting all of your times, I should really go." Hermione said trying to keep back her tears.  
Ginny pulled Hermione back on the couch.

"You can stay here as long as you want. We're not busy, so you're not wasting anyone's time." She stated as she wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
Harry brought a box of tissues over for Hermione and a nice hot cappuccino, Hermione's favourite.

"Ahh thanks." She whimpered as she took a few tissues and dabbed her eyes.

"You guys are amazing. Thank you." Hermione said as she pulled Ginny and Harry in for a group hug.

"Anytime bub. Your always welcome here." Ginny smiled.

"Did you want me to go talk to my brother? I always had the skill to put him into place." Ginny suggested with an exciting look.

"Haha nahh, its okay. I should get back anyway." Hermione laughed as Ginny's face turned to disappointment.

"You stay here for a bit more Hermione; I'll go check on Ron. I'm sure he's just as upset as you are." Harry replied.

"I'll see you ladies soon." Harry said as he kissed Ginny's head and walked out the door.

*At Ron and Hermione's*

"Ron?" Harry asked as he walked into the house. Ron dashed around the corner of the wall hoping to see Hermione.

"Ahhh. Um hi harry." Ron looked disappointed.

"You were expecting someone else weren't you?"

"Of course I was expecting someone else. My girlfriend stormed out of the house after an argument and I haven't seen her for 3 hours." Ron sighed plumping himself on the arm chair.

"Look, she's really upset Ron. You need to give her time." Harry answered as he took as seat next to Ron.

*At Harry and Ginny's*

"My brothers always been a twat, but he does have his moments, and a lot of them, are whenever you're around." Ginny smiled as she tried to comfort her.

" I know. But we always fight. What if we're just not meant to be?" Hermione asked as hope started to leave her eyes.

"Look," Ginny said as she took Hermione's hands. "You and Ron are perfect for each other, and having fights is just how you communicate. It always works out."

"But he said that he didn't love me gin. How could he say something like that? I love him, but I'm not going to say it first." Hermione replied trying to hide back my tears as they formed in her eyes.

*At Ron and Hermione's*

"I stuffed up Harry. She will never forgive me." Ron said as he let his head collapse into his hands.

"Hermione always forgives you whenever you stuff up. Remember when you left? She still forgave you then and I cant remember you being a bigger git than that."

"You don't get it. I told her I didn't love her, when I love her with all my heart." Ron cried as he tried to hide his face.

Harry was speechless. The only time he had seen Ron cry was in the Battle of Hogwarts when Fred passed. He had no idea on what to do. He just had to be there for his friends, even if he wasn't sure on how this would turn out. If Ron was in tears, he knew it was serious and cutting him deep.

Part 5:  
" ummm, okay Ron, come on. We're going for a game of quidditch." Harry said as he pulled his friend up.

"Ahh Harry, im not in the mood." Answered Ron as he tried to sit back down.

"not in the mood? Come on! Your always in the mood for quidditch! Or maybe go kick some gnomes over the fence?" Harry suggested energetically. He was determined to cheer his friend up.

"No gnomes. No where to play quidditch." Ron slumped.

"There has to be somewhere to play! Or how bout I buy you a drink at the three broomsticks?" Harry asked as he searched through his pocket to make sure he had enough. He finally found something, but it wasn't money. It was a picture of Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Himself shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Ron, look. Do you remember this day?" Harry handed over the photo and took a seat next to Ron smiling. A smile spread across Rons face as memories began invading his mind.

"Haha yeah, that was the day we took a trip to the beach. We spent the whole day in the water. I remember the massive sunburn the most though." Ron laughed handing the photo back.

"Haha yeah that's right. And we tried to teach you how to drive a car. And you got bogged in the sand so we just slept in the backseats. Well me and Ginny did. You and Hermione decided to sleep under the stars on the soft sand." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. Hermione and I stayed up all night gazing up at the stars. She kept trying to make me remember them horrible astronomy lessons. A kiss would always shut her up." Ron laughed as he released just how much Hermione meant to him. She was his whole world.

"Yeah Ginny and I passed out. Last thing I remember hearing is a loud slapping noise and you saying ouch with a laugh to it."

"Yeah, Hermione was on one of her little speeches and I did hand gestures and well…she caught me haha."  
The two boys laughed for a while at the wonderful memories which created that perfect day.

"So are you sure you don't want to go to the three broomsticks? The drinks would be a lot better than here." Harry laughed as he held up his beer bottle.

"Haha yeah well that's true." Ron answered examining his drink. "Besides, I cant just sulk around here waiting for Hermione to come back."

"Okay well lets go then," Harry jumped up.

"I better write 'Mione a note first in case she does come back." Ron walked into the kitchen trying to find a piece of paper and a pen.

"Ahh screw it. Accio pen and paper," A small piece of paper and pen flew into Ron's hand. "I love magic." Ron smiled.

Part 6:  
"Ron?" Hermione yelled as she walked through the door to her newly brought house. She searched around, but got no response.

She walked around slowly, checking all the rooms for movement, when she finally came to a conclusion, she was alone.

"He's left me. He's walked out." She thought as tears settled in her eyes. She walked into the kitchen in search for a tissue, when she found the note.  
It read;  
My dearest Hermione.  
Harry and I have gone to Three Broomsticks. Will hopefully see you soon.  
Ron.

A smile grew across her face. He hadn't left her, not yet anyway. Who knew what the future held. Hermione heard the door open and a familiar voice entered the room.

"Mione? Are you home yet?" Ron asked as he walked into the room anxiously.

Hermione emerged from the room with out a word. Ron gazed upon his girlfriend. There was silence in the room for a few minutes. Neither one knew what to say. Ron was simply lost for words, and Hermione was trying her best to hold back tears.

"I… I got your note." Hermione staggered holding up the note.

"Great. Well I didn't want you to think I just left, you know." Ron answered with his hands in his jeans.

"Yeah. I know." Hermione answered quietly

"Hermione…. We should talk." Ron spat out. He wasn't sure if it was the right words, but he decided to take a chance.

"I know."

Ron gestured her to the seats outside in the cool summer breeze. They sat down without a word. Hermione gazed out into the landscape while she waited for the silence to break. For the first time in a long time, nothing came to her mind on what to say.

"Listen. I….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Ron answered as he clasped his hand on top of hers. Hermione didn't say anything.

"Hermione? Come on, please talk to me." Ron asked trying to look into her eyes. Hermione chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Ron asked confused.

"You're asking me to talk you. You're always trying to get me to stop talking." Hermione chuckled.

"Well, okay.. you have a point but still. Talk to me." Hermione looked up at her boyfriend and only saw the man of her dreams.

"Okay. I'm sorry too. I guess I was just disappointed to come home and see nothing had been done. I guess I thought once we moved in together… you would help out more."

"Hermione, I'm me. I'm not always right on the ball like you are, but that's what makes us different. I promise I will help out a lot more though, if it means never losing you." This made Hermione smile.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you Ronald." She smiled.

"So does this mean I can use magic whenever I like." He asked eager for an answer.

"I suppose. I just want this life to still have a bit of the muggle world in it. We'll wash the dishes by hand still though."

"Okay, that's fine with me."

Ron sat up and pulled Hermione into a hug. He kissed her passionatly, pushing her against the door. While kissing him, Hermione opened the door and Ron led her to the couch. Hermione fell onto the couch, pulling Ron down on top of her. As their lips pressed together, they both realised… this was meant to be.

"I love you Hermione." Ron smiled.

"I love you too." Hermione blushed as she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.


End file.
